Side By Side
by CailinNollaig
Summary: ...You Were Sleeping Next To Me/ She's come to long for how things used to be; for how he used to look at her, and how he used to make her feel. And yet, those blues can still captivate her. SONGFIC.


**_Side by Side (You Were Sleeping Next To Me)_**

_Chest to chest_  
><em>Nose to nose<em>  
><em>Palm to palm<em>  
><em>We were always just that close<em>  
><em>Wrist to wrist<em>  
><em>Toe to toe<em>  
><em>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose<em>  
><em>So, how come when I reach out my finger<em>  
><em>It feels like more than distance between us<em>

The room is eerily silent. There's no shuffling from the restless sleep, no tapping from the tree against the window - no whispers of sweet nothings that make her heart lift even though she claims it to be cheesy. The silence deafens her, but she can't bear to break it either.

Her eyes won't shut and yet, his don't seem to flicker in their deep slumber. She could stretch her whole arm out with the large space between them. She's facing him, studying him, while he's on his back. Fast asleep. She isn't sure when it had become like this; when did they stop making the effort? When did the become unable to look at each other in the eye? And when did it become acceptable to come and go without a word?

It hasn't been easy lately. His mothers death hit him hard, and she can't empathise like she should be able to. Her parents don't remember her - she therefore grieved in a different way. He's frustrated with her lack of understanding, and she's angry with his narrow point of view. It's not seeing eye to eye - and then not being able to look each other in the eye.

Her eyes roam his mildly aged face, wrinkles deeply engraved where his face crinkled with a smile. It was once a feat to get him to stop smiling and laughing… She clenches her fist around nothing, disappointed but not knowing why. She can't take her eyes off of him, but at the same time, she doesn't want to look at him anymore.

His voice startles her. "You're thinking loudly again."

The corner of her mouth rises a little, "I thought you were asleep," her voice is strikingly soft and she's worried that there are tears in her eyes.

"I was.." is his only reply, and there's another moment of crushing silence. She's staring outright and his eyes still haven't shown themselves to her. She still hasn't gotten a glimpse of those beautiful blues that she fell in love with.

She can't stand not speaking, and so finally says what's been on her mind for a long time. "What are we doing?"

He frowns a little, an indication that he heard her, but doesn't respond for a minute. It's beginning to look like he isn't going to reply, and so she sighs heavily and begins to rise from the bed. His hand shoots out and grabs her arm, "Don't."

"I don't know what I'm doing here anymore, Ron. _You _don't even know what I'm doing here!"

All in a flash, he's sitting in front of her, leaning forward with a look in his eyes that she can't distinguish - but, boy, is she glad to finally catch a glimpse of them. His red hair falls lightly over his face, it being a little on the long side at the moment, and he pushes it back irritably. His voice is hoarse as he repeats himself, "Don't." He licks his lips, face posed in thought and anxiety, "I-I don't know anything right now. Please don't leave.. You're all I have right now, and I won't be able to cope with you leaving, too."

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_  
><em>You turned around and gave me one last touch<em>  
><em>That made everything feel better<em>  
><em>And even then my eyes got wetter<em>  
><em>So confused wanna ask you if you love me<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna seem so weak<em>  
><em>Maybe I've been California dreaming<em>

She softens a little, settling back into the bed. Her thoughts are racing, none of which are minutely coherent. He loves her, she knows that, and of course she loves him but she wonders in this night, in this house and in his bed, is it really ever enough?

"Of course it is," She looks back at him in utter surprise to find him gazing at her intently; like he hasn't in a long time. "Of course it matters and of course it's enough. For now, it's all that matters…" He touches her hand, and she melts again. Tears are now definitely in her eyes and she feels one or two hit her cheek. She swipes at them quickly, hating to appear so weak. He delicately reaches up and wipes them himself though, causing her to look up at him. Brown meets blue, and slowly, as her tears dry up, Ron draws her into his arms.

Kissing her lightly on the head, they lie down together. She's wrapped up in his arms and he's drifting to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Short, sweet, open drabble type scenario. It was done quickly to the song and the first thing I've written in a long time. Reviews appreciated greatly :) Don't own HP or the song, song belongs to Rihanna.<br>Thanks,

xCNx


End file.
